all's fair in pranking war
by CatchDaSnitch-HeDeservesPain
Summary: read and review!
1. prologue

Prologue:

The previous year:

The dim glow of the moonlight reflected a white glow of her already pale face. Her black hair flowed in the wind as she stared out into the darkness that was casting a shadow over the world. The rain patted lightly on her dank dress as she thought – I was interrupted in my thoughts as the teacher, who was now loaming over me, whipped the sheet of paper from under my quill leaving a long black pen line across the parchment.

"Well, well, writing again are we?" asked professor McGonagal, scan reading the parchment I was writing on moments before. "I shall have the entire story soon." She said walking over to her desk and placing it in the top draw. I could imagine I had 3 different versions of my stories piled up in that draw. That showed how much attention I paid towards transfiguration. I had no idea I had any witch in my blood. That's me. The quiet un-known muggle girl, I doubt over half the year know I exist. I heard a giant scream, looking up; I noticed something some what different about Angelina. She was now part of a chicken and was yelling at Fred. Personally I think Fred did rather well to fully transform Ang into a chicken. Ang wasn't happy, (unsurprisingly,) she kept screaming and screaming until professor McGonagal changed Ang back into her normal self. She slapped Fred around the head. I found it quite amusing and couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Fred was always pulling pranks on Ang. I was the only one who knew that he was in love with her. I was the only one who knew the she was in love with him. But they didn't know I knew. No one knew what I knew. I stayed in the same dorm as Fred's Ang, George's Alicia and lee's Katie. They could deny it all they wanted but it was true. They were theirs. They were the only ones who would talk to me. And that was for homework help. I spent a lot of time in the library and worked at a 3rd year level. I knew for a fact that I would be moved up before my sister started school in 2 years time. Some one actually once said to me,

"hey, do you want some help with your homework little girl." She smiled nicely, unaware that after the first session I would be helping her with her homework. Although I had already done 3 GCSE's at my old school after I had pasted all my Yr 9 SATS when I _was_ 9, Dumbledore refuse to cause a hullabaloo by moving my up a year early. The only thing I don't like about myself is my ridiculous shyness. My intelligence beat people that were a year older than I was. Professor McGonagal set us a task in pairs. I was, at the time, sitting next to a guy from ravenclaw.

"Hey, looks like I'm your partner! I'm Rodger Davies, what your name again?"

And so it begins, this boy may be my first friend. Damn he's cute He smiled. This was the beginning of something. I know knew I was going to change. I spoke.

"I'm Georgina Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: new look and scary sisters

"You look ridiculous." Said my bratty little sister Hermione, 3 days before I was going back to school.

"Oi! Shut up!" I snapped back, she just ignored me as she normally did;

"You do, I mean what_ are_ you wearing?" she asked. I tried to think of a response.

"I'm just trying something new."

"But, seriously, what ARE you wearing?" she asked again, looking me up and down. I was presently wearing long black and white stripy socks, blue converses, a black mini-skirt and a purple t-shirt.

"It's just experimental…" I muttered embarrassed.

"well, mum said that your going to diagonally with the 'twins', whoever they are, as it would be more 'fun' that way…. I don't really understand but you better change, they'll be here soon."

"Nah, I don't think I'll bother." I said after a while. Hermione looked me up and down.

"Whatever, your funeral." She said leaving me to fiddle with the option of several different hairstyles to choose from and a rather short amount of time to do my make up.

"Georgina! The twins are here! Hurry up!" mum called up the stairs a few minutes later.

"Okay, just a minute!" I yelled back, trying to find a suitable jacket to go with the outfit. I grabbed a black one from my closet then headed off downstairs, patting Hermione on the head as I went.

"You know there's still time to change!" she yelled at me.

"I know!" I yelled back smiling.

"But of course, my Gina is top in all her classes. So if you ever need extra tuition, I could set you up!" my mother said gleefully. Oh Christ.

"Well thanks Mrs G, that's very kind of you." Said George.

"Oh no need to be so formal, you can call me... Vick." She tried to say seductively but failed…badly, very badly.

"Well thanks _Mrs G, _but mum always told us to be polite to our _elders_." Replied Fred.

Mum blushed, I couldn't see her face but I knew she would. I cracked up slightly and mum noticed me. She put on a plastic face.

"Ah! Gina! There you are, right have you got the Gringots key?"

"Yes," I sigh knowing the list would continue.

"And have you got your birthday money?"

"Yes"

"And have you got your list of supplies?"

"Yes" I repeat in the same tone only half paying attention. I knew I had everything I needed; I'd been looking forwards to going to diagon alley and escaping the mad house that was my home for about a week. I also couldn't wait to see Rodger, Ced and Vessa. I had written to them a few times over the summer but hadn't seen them since I waved them goodbye at the train station in July.

"...and Gina have you been paying attention to a single word I said?"

I caught the last of the sentence.

"Yes" I repeat again unconvincingly.

"Oh wow!" I hear a very hyped up voice from behind me. All hi and squeaky and happy.

That could only mean one thing…

My sister.

"Are you wizards?" she asked, her eyes all puffed up massively and shiny.

"No they're not Hermione go away." I answer plainly attempting to get rid of her.

Fred and George stared at Hermione as if she was an annoying little sister who just met some people who could do magic. I wonder why…

"Er… Yeh we are wizards." Said Fred who wasn't quite sure how to reply to her remark. Her amazed expression turned into a pouty smile.

"I'm going to be a witch! I'm going to go to Hogwarts! I'll be the best and smartest and most brilliantly powerful good witch ever!"

Fred and George backed away slightly with surprise as her voice suddenly sounded scarily determined.

"Er… we'll keep an eye out for you, good luck with that." George nodded.

"okay Hermione? In my trunk are my books from 1st year, you can have them and start learning ALL the history of magic!" I exclaimed in an pretend amazed voice.

Er eyes widened and she ran upstairs to get the books from my trunk.

"sorry about that." I apologised. To the twins who smiled in response.

"she's determined I'll give her that." Said Fred, he continued talking to George

"Hey imagine if she got with Ron. That'll be a laugh." They chuckled

"Ron?" I asked catching some of the sentence

"Yeh he's our little brother, he's joining next year too."

"Cool."

"shall we depart then?" I asked noticing my mother putting orange juice onto a tray ready to welcome our guest properly, although, I was sure, they didn't ask for a drink.

Afterward we left the house via the front door, as I lived around 3 minutes away from the leaky cauldron. It was tongue-tied at first; I just wasn't used to being noticed by people, especially not people like Fred and George. They were the best loved and probably 2 of the most popular people in the whole school AND they were massive personalities. To be honest they scared me abit, I tried to know as few people as possible. The less people know about me the fewer people can hurt me.

"So…" started Fred, attempting to put a stop to the awkward silence that had engulfed me into my thoughts. If that makes sense.

"How come I've never seen you around before? Your mum told us that you come top of the class, I just…can't remember you, sorry." Admitted George.

"Well, I have changed a bit." I said swiping a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I can't even see someone who looks remotely like you in this picture." Said Fred, making me spin around to examine what he was talking about. It was a photo of all the first years together on the last day of term. There were about 35 of us in the year and I was the one right at the back in the corner hidden behind about 4 books next to Rodger who was trying to get me to show my face not just my eyes. Fred and George stood in the middle next to lee, grinning madly, whilst wearing plastic moustaches.

"Which one do you think I am?" I asked pondering their reaction. We stop walking whilst they searched.

"There!" Fred finally announced pointing to a girl in the front row. I smiled Knowing that that was Vanessa Phillips, the only girl to be sorted into slytherin in our year. I sat with her on the train ride when we were first going to Hogwarts. Surprisingly we had remained good friends, making us the group of friends from the different houses, with me in Gryffindor, Vanessa in slytherin, Rodger in ravenclaw and Cedric in Hufflepuff. I was defiantly the shyest of our group. Vanessa was always surrounded by boys from slytherin and Cedric and Rodger, well, they were the hot guys of our year. I would sometimes over hear girl's fanning over them when they didn't know I was there. Of course I never told the guys, I didn't want to inflate their ego's any bigger than they were already were.

"Nope." I answered shaking my head. "That's Vanessa Phillips, the only girl our year put into slytherin."

"Oh Yeh of course," Fred muttered shaking his head then scanning the picture again.

"That you?" asked George, pointing to the girl in the front corner.

"Not even close, right move your finger back a few rows." I steered George's finger to the back row.

"Now, left." I instructed. George moved his finger to the next girl along the road then looked at me expectantly. I shook my head. He moved along again. It took him awhile to get to me.

Fred and George turned and raised their eyebrows at the old me simultaneously.

"Really?" asked Fred. I nodded.

"seriously?"

"Yup"

"Well, you have defiantly changed."

"Thanks, that was what I was aiming for."

George coughed.

"The leaky cauldron." George announced.

"I've never arrived this way before; Hagrid took me via floo powder."

"Well it's not special. Come on in, we arranged to meet the guys in 20 minutes."

"Yeh I'm hoping to see people too." I announced.

We wandered in, they were defiantly right, it wasn't special. But I immediately noticed who I wanted to see.

"CED!!!!" I screamed, jumping into his startled arms.

"Gina? Woo! I mean …oh my god you look so …different!" he said quite shocked.

"Oh my god I'm so glad to see you!" I said ending the embrace. "Why didn't you write you arse crack?" I said punching him.

"OW! Gina, good to see you too "he said rolling his eyes.  
"Well that'll teach you. Nessa and Rodg both wrote." I said

"Yeh, sorry I didn't write it's just… I can't be bothered to."

"charming." I said before remembering who I was with, "oh Ced, you know Fred and George don't you? My mum set it up for me to go to diagon alley with them so I didn't have to go with her."

"Alright?" asked Cedric, shaking hands with Fred and George.

"Yeh, you?"

"Very well, thank you. Going to try out for the quidditch team this year?" asked Cedric.

"Well, we were thinking about trying out for beaters. OI! LEE! OVER 'ERE YOU TURD!" yelled George at a now bemused Lee who just wandered in.

"Alright guys? Been to zonko's yet they got some amazing newwoooooooooow!" said lee now looking at me "hi, I don't believe we've meet, lee Jordon." He held out his hand "you're very hot for a first year." Fred and George exchanged glances whilst I blushed deep red.

"A) We have met; B) I'm second year and c) thank you."

"LEON FELIX JORDON!" yelled a voice form the other side of the room, unmistakably belonging to Katie Bell.

"My darling Katherine!" he replied facing her and opening his arms wide for a hug.

She jumped on hi grabbing his collar and placing her wand to his throat.

"You…"she started, shaking with rage "Why, why couldn't you just leave me alone?!"

She asked. He gulped.

"You could have just sent me an owl, but no. you paid a 20 piece marching band to follow me around for 3 DAYS!" she had a murderous glare in her eyes.

"I didn't! I only paid for 2 days, the 3rd was free." Lee said muttering the last part of the sentence. Lee looked to me for help. I sighed deeply, but decided I had to help because lee was turning purple. I placed a hand on Katie's shoulder

She spun around and her face instantly changed. She buried her head in my shoulder.

"Gina! He wouldn't leave me alone. I was followed by a marching band. Owls found out where I was staying, even when I was in Germany. I can't do it! I can't take it anymore! Help me make him stop tell me what'll make him stop!" She wept on my shoulder. I thought for a moment before coming up with the only conclusion.

"Lee?" I said Katie looked up from my shoulder.

"Yes my dear?" he asked. I slapped him around the face, hard.

"OW!" said Rodger, from behind me, apparently hearing the loud thwack-ing noise made when my palm him his face.

"Rodg!" exclaimed Cedric hugging his best friend manly-ly.

I squeaked excitedly, before also embracing him.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much! Thanks for writing _someone_ couldn't be bothered."

"I missed you guys too, but don't call me Rodg" Said_ Rodger_.

"Doesn't Georgie look great?" asked Ced, I blushed crimson not used to their complements.

"I already knew what she looked like, she sent me a photo." Said Rodger, "but yes she looks fantastic."

"_She_ has a name." I added fed up of being addressed in 3rd person.

"Anyway, Nessa said she sorry that she can't make it so looks like your going to have to put up with us on your own." smiled Ced. My eyes widened

"Oh god."

"Anyway you're coming with us." Said Rodg picking me up with a fireman's lift then near throwing me over his shoulder.

"no Rodger put me down, no, put me down, Rodger….RODGER!!"

"yes milady?"

"I'm wearing a rather short skirt and I believe people can see my knickers." I said blandly.


End file.
